xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
King Cold
King Cold is the father of both Cooler and Frieza, and the "secret" leader of the Frieza Force.1 Like Frieza and Cooler, King Cold's name also refers to low temperatures. History Frieza's father is a mutant with an abnormally high power level. Because of this, King Cold and his son Frieza are the only ones among Frieza's race who possess the striking level of power and cruelty shown in the series.3 As a descendant of Chilled, he is aware of the Super Saiyans' legendary power, but does not seem to fear it as much as his son does, due to his disbelief that anyone can pose a threat to him or his clan. In Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, it is revealed that Cold has been an abusive parent to his eldest son, Cooler, while at the same time, spoiling Frieza - making the latter as arrogant as he is. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ it is revealed that King Cold had heard of Majin Buu and God of Destruction Beerus and warned Frieza that these were the only two beings he should never cross. While King Cold does not personally appear during the Battle of Namek, he is mentioned when Frieza says that Goku is the first person to put a speck of dust on him besides his "father". After hearing of his son's desperate struggle against a Super Saiyan on planet Namek, King Cold and his crew rush to Namek in order to aid Frieza, but arrive after Namek has already exploded due to one of Frieza's attacks. King Cold searches through the debris of Namek's remains. Though in disbelief that his son could be destroyed by a mere planet's explosion, the angered King Coldtelekinetically shatters his spaceship's cockpit window, making one of his soldiers fall into space. He then vows that if Frieza has truly been defeated that he (King Cold) himself will avenge his son. Eventually, Frieza's Subordinatesdiscover Frieza's battered remains and took it to King Cold's planet whereCold's scientists manage to rebuild him with mechanical limbs. When Frieza awakens, he explains to his father about the Super Saiyan that nearly destroyed him. The two discover that the Super Saiyan is on his way toEarth. Though Cold recommends destroying the planet from space, Frieza devises a plan to arrive on Earth before the Super Saiyan does and kill the earthlings in an attempt to make the Super Saiyan suffer. Then, Frieza (with Cold's help if needed) would have a rematch with the Super Saiyan and victory would be assured. When King Cold and Mecha Frieza arrive on Earth, at Northern Wastelands, Cold gives permission for his son to kill the Super Saiyan's friends, and orders his soldiers to kill anything they come in contact with. Suddenly, Future Trunksshows up and easily dispatches all of Cold's minions. Much to Frieza's horror and Cold's curiosity, Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan, survives all of Frieza's attacks (much to Cold's annoyance), and slays Frieza with his sword, and disintegrates the remains. King Cold then offers Future Trunks the opportunity to take his son's place (even offering planets as well). The youth unabashedly declines, which does not worry Cold as he believes the boy's power stems solely from his weapon. In an attempt to acquire the boy's sword, Cold asks if he may examine the blade. With the sword in his hand, Cold strikes at the mysterious youth, but to his great horror, the blade is effortlessly caught. The youth begins to overpower King Cold and, with his other hand, shoots a God Breaker blast which goes right through King Cold's chest, sending him flying and killing him immediately. In the anime Cold does not immediately die from the first blast, instead retaining consciousness after the attack and begins begging for his life, saying that he will give the youth all the planets he conquered, but his pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears, as the boy quickly finishes him off with yet another God Breaker blast, much to the shock of the Z Fighters. His cells were collected byDr. Gero's remote tracking device to create Cell. Power Although King Cold never actually engages in a proper fight in either the manga or anime, his power level is mentioned several times. In the manga, Gohan, Krillin and Tien Shinhan acknowledge a "huge ki just like Frieza's". In the original Japanese version and the English dub of Dragon Ball Kai, Tien and Vegeta reference King Cold as being even more powerful than Frieza. Daizenshuu 7 states in King Cold's bio that he is "somewhat inferior" to Frieza.1 It was also stated by Naho Ooishi in an interview for Resurrection ‘F’ that even though the rest of Frieza's family are strong, Frieza's power has always been in a completely different league from them, and that he alone is the only one who possess this level of power.4 In Saikyō Jump, Akira Toriyama has stated that King Cold and Frieza are the only two of their race to have abnormal power. The video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 states that "Officially, King Cold's strength is greater than Frieza or Cooler's". In the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Piccolo is unable to deal any real damage to a heavily holding back Mecha Frieza, but is able to hold his own against King Cold, though ultimately unable to win either. King Cold's power level is 15,000,000 in Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game. Techniques * Flight – Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, King Cold is able to fly through use of his ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Energy wave – One of King Cold's attacks in Harukanaru Densetsu/ * Dirty Slash – The sword slash King Cold attempted on Future Trunks. King Cold seems to have some knowledge of swords and sword fighting, based on his statements to Future Trunks, and also uses Future Trunks' sword in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Full Power Death Beam – A powered up version of the Death Beam. This attack comes from Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and only he and Super Perfect Cell can use this attack in the game. * Super Explosive Wave – He creates a massive explosion with himself as the nexus. King Cold is seen using it only in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Cold Family Power – A team attack where both he and Mecha Frieza attack the opponent as a team followed by King Cold finishing off the opponent with a Dirty Slash, followed by an energy blast. It is hisUltimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Ghost King – A team attack used by Mecha Frieza and King Cold in''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2''. Mecha Frieza releases a Barrage Death Beam and blasts the opponent to the right, where King Cold punches the opponent down into the ground. * Telekinesis – Used to shatter the cockpit window of his ship, causing Fisshi, one of his soldiers, to be ejected into space. * Transformation – While he never displays the ability to transform, the''Dragon Book'' states that Cold appears to be the type who can increase his abilities by transforming. * Exploding Wave – One of Cold's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * King's Dignity – One of Cold's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Healing – King Cold has the power to heal Frieza and Cooler in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, which is a reference to how he saved Frieza and made him cybernetic in the manga/anime. * Survival – King Cold can survive in a vacuum, enabling him to survive in space. In the anime, Cold has the ability to survive even the most horrifying injuries, as he is still conscious and capable of smooth speech despite having a hole in his chest. * Burst Attack – A special ability used by King Cold in Dragon Ball Heroes. King Cold's damage power increases (the card depicts him firing a red energy wave). * Super Spirit Spheres of Guard – A special ability used by King Cold in Dragon Ball Heroes. King Cold goes into sparking mode and his attacks increase in power. Furthermore, his defense increases when ultra-sparking. Category:Aliens Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Sword Wielders Category:Flight Category:Cosmic Force Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Trillionaire Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Armor Users Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Hidden Power Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tacticians Category:Telekinesis Category:Veterans Category:Transformation Category:Space Adaption Category:Father Category:Invulnerability Category:Tail Category:Pilot Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Murder Category:Frieza's Race Category:Hell Category:Dictators Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Energy Projection Category:Souls Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Cowards Category:God Level Threat Category:Planet Buster Category:Killed In Action Category:Warmonger Category:Kings Category:Z Fighters Rogues Gallery Category:Shonen Jump Category:Murdered Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Retired Category:Boss Battle Category:Mafia Boss Category:Royalty Category:Political Leaders Category:Healing Powers